His Punishment
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Casey pays Derek back for her sixteenth birthday party.


HIS PUNISHMENT

DISCLAIMER

Got the idea from reading "Punished" by Angels839. I don't usually read slash/wincest, so why I was readin' it, I'm not sure. Anyway, I have permission to use the concept. For this story, Derek and Casey are together, and she never went out with Max. Takes place directly after "Not So Sweet Sixteen".

He never saw it coming. It had been two days since he had thrown that big party despite her wishes, and he had honestly thought she had left it go. Boy had he been wrong. Which was why Derek Venturi now found himself bare-chested and shackled to his bed using four of his own shirts in the middle of the afternoon. His girlfriend and stepsister, Casey MacDonald stood in front of him. She was wearing a pink jacket and black pants.

"Thought you said you didn't want me punished," he said, glancing at the door which she had locked.

"No, I said I didn't want **George** to punish you," she corrected him. "I said nothing about myself, on the other hand," she continued. Then, she bent down, reaching under his bed.

"But--" his protest was cut off when she stuffed a pair of his socks in his mouth.

"You don't get to talk," she told him. He watched as she took off her jacket. He gulped. She was wearing her Babe Raider outfit. She smirked as she straddled him. She ran her fingers over his chest, and he strained against the shirts, wanting to take her into his arms and pull her into the bed. Unfortunately, his bonds held fasts. She grinned at him evilly.

"I'm gonna make you beg, baby," she promised him. She bent down and kissed his neck, an action she knew drove him nuts. Derek moaned deep in his throat with longing.

"Did you think it was funny, Derek? Ruining my big day? Did you get a good laugh?" Casey asked between kisses. Derek moaned again. He hadn't meant to make her mad, but her idea had been so boring! Casey leaned in, taking his scent.

"Love the cologne," she said. Derek tried to shift his weight, but Casey merely sat on his legs. "Awwww….you wanna play?" she mocked. Her grin turned feral. "I can play," she purred. With that, the girl scooted backwards. His eyebrows furrowed. What was she doing? He got his answer when she started softly moving her fingers down his leg, causing him to jerk involuntarily. That tickled! Looking at her grin, he realized that was her intent, and threw her a pleading look. Messing with hormones was one thing, but using his best kept secret against him was just cruel. Still grinning, she continued her actions. His leg twitched again. Finally, she was at his feet. She took off his shoes and he began to struggle again. Casey held his legs down, effectively stopping him. Then, she slowly and excruciatingly moved her nails up and down his feet. Within seconds, his whole body was shaking. He made straining noises in his throat as he tried to get away.

"Unh-uh. You don't get to get out of this, Derek," Casey scolded, holding his legs down with one hand as she continued her torment with the other. He groaned, a small squeak punctuating his torment. Finally, she stopped. In relief, he sighed through the gag. However, she proved she wasn't done. He watched as she slowly moved upward until she was at her beginning position. She began kissing him again. On his cheek, on his forehead, everywhere but where she had put his gag. He wiggled impatiently. He wanted to kiss her, dang it! Then, she put a hand on the socks.

"I'm going to take this out--but you still don't have permission to speak. You try and I'll re-gag you, got it?" she told him. He nodded. She removed the offending object and he stared at her, wondering what she'd do next. Then, she kissed him hard on the mouth, and pressed her body against his. She let her hands travel up his arms and he desperately tried to break free so that he could put his hands on her. However, it was no use. After what seemed to be an eternity, she pulled away.

"You can speak now," she told him. He instantly realized what she wanting.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For?" she prompted.

"For taking **your** party and turning it into something **I** wanted," he said.

"Thank you," she said. With that, she quickly moved down and unchained his legs. He grinned. She had forgiven him!

"Okay, now my wrists," he encouraged. She pretended to think.

"Mmmm...No," she answered.

"Wha--but--" he stammered.

"I kinda like the idea of you being tied up…completely at my mercy," she said.

"Aw, come on, Case," he whined.

"I can always retie your legs and gag you again," she warned. He immediately stopped.

"I'll be good," he promised. She grinned and kissed him again. Then, she let her hands explore every inch of his upper body. Derek groaned. She was killing him!

"Case…please," he whined.

"Told ya you'd have to beg, baby," she smirked. She continued her actions. Finally, she stopped. Then, reaching over, she undid his other restraints.

"Man, finally!" he breathed, beginning to pull her close.

"Sorry, Derek. I can't. I promised Emily I'd go shopping with her," she said, pulling out of the embrace. She put her coat back on and headed for the door.

"You're **seriously** gonna leave after all that?" Derek asked.

"That's why it's called **punishment**, Derek," Casey told him, flashing him a grin. Then, she hurried down the stairs. Derek sighed and banged his head against the head board and whined.

"It's not fair!" he cried.

THE END


End file.
